In rendering a three-dimensional (3D) virtual scene, it is required to determine illumination within the 3D virtual scene. In order to increase the perception of reality of the 3D virtual scene, it is required to take into account not only a direct influence from a light source but also an indirect influence from light reflected from an object in the 3D virtual scene. In the past, in rendering a 3D virtual scene, it has been difficult to reflect the indirect influence from light reflected from an object in the 3D virtual scene.